


The Doctor's Son

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Son of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John grew up in a normal family in London. But he was different from others. He dreamed about foreign planets and stars far avay and knew they were real. He was the son of the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Just as in my other stories: english isn't my native language so please excuse if there are some mistakes (blame google translator) I want to ask you also to comment so that I know what I can do better next time. But for now: Enjoy my first Wholock-Crossover!

“We have to give him away, haven’t we?” River asked him. “I suppose. It... It's to dangerous for a baby.” The doctor took the little boy from her arm. “There is a family. In London. They are really kind.” He felt tears rising in his eyes. “He'll have a good life-” River touched his shoulder. “You are just doing the right thing.” The Doctor nodded. “I know it's just... It's hard to give him away. What if something happens to him and we're not fast enough to help him?” “He's a timelord after all. A little, cute timelord.”

The woman took the baby in her arms. “We are... really grateful for your help.” “Doctor. After all you've done for us- We'll take care of him.” She smiled at the boy. “We've also a daughter. She will love her new brother. What's his name?” River glanced at the doctor. “His name is John, Mrs Watson. Well, now John Hamish Watson.”

John was not really a normal child. Sometimes he felt as if his head was going to explode. He could literally feel how the earth was moving and his dreams were filled of stars and foreign planets. But his parents always told him that he is something really special. But he just felt... wrong.

 

When he was ten, he heard a strange noise from the street. It sounds like nothing he'd ever heard. Quickly he pulled on his robe and his shoes and ran out of the house, just to find a blue box right in front of their door. He hid behind the big shrub, the one where he also hid his little toy gun from when he and Harry played soldier. The box opened and a man and a woman stepped out of it. It also opened the door of the house again and Mum and Dad came out. “Hello River! Hello Doctor!” Mum said and hugged both strangers. “Hello Fiona. How is he?” “He's sleeping. Last month he had a bit of a cold, but he quickly became healthy again.” John don't know who these people where. But He knew that they where talking about him. Why? How did they know him? The little boy quietly took his gun and put some of the yellow balls in it. Than he jumped out from behind the shrub and shot at the man. “Hey!” The man jumped backwards in surprise and John's mum stared at him wide eyed. “John! What are you doing! Shouldn't you be in bed right now?” she was angry, John though. But he didn't understand why. “And why are you shooting at people? You could have hurt them!” “It is all right.” The stranger said and smiled at John. He did not look like an enemy and John felt pretty stupid that he thought he was bad. “I-I'm sorry, sir.” he said quietly and looked at his feet. “I heard a noise. And than there where this box...” “It's all right, John.” The woman said and petted his hair. “You're good at shooting!” She laughed and nodded in direction of his gun. “Want to become an agent one day?” “A soldier.” He said, blushing a bit. “Well, that's good. I'm sure you are very brave.” The man said and his smile grew wider. “But now you have to go to bed again, don't you?” “Yes, John. You've to go to school tomorrow!” Mum said. “All right, Mum.” He ran back to his room. The whole night he dreamed about mysterious blue boxes with strange sounds. But at the next morning, there was no box in front their door. “Mum? Where are the strangers form last night?” He asked his mother at breakfast. “Strangers? You must have been dreaming, my dear.” And John never asked again.

John Watson walked along the corridors of St Barth's college, when he saw this man. He stood by the door of the professor's office and pointed at the lock with something that looked like a small torch. “May I help you, sir?” He asked. “Actually, yes. Is something strange going on here? Anything?” “What do you mean?” “Well, you know. Are people disappearing, is a new professor an alien, that kind of stuff.” John laughed. “Wait, are you serious? Or is this one of Mike's jokes again? Trust me, I am not mad!” The man looked at him, curious. “What do you mean? Who's Mike?” “A friend of mine. He thinks I'm mad because I say there is something strange going on here. Last week, he woke me up in the middle of the night with an alien mask on!” The man smirked. “So, there is something wrong here?” “Yes. Well, I think so. There are no people disappearing, but they are acting strange. From one day to the other! As if they were completely different persons who just look like them.” “And nobody else noticed it?” “I dunno. But if they are, they don't say a word.” “What's you name?” The stranger asked. “Ehm, John. Watson. And you are?” The man grinned. “I'm the doctor. And we two are going to find some aliens now. Geronimo!”

 

“That was unbelievable!” John said to him as they stood in front of the Tardis. “Yes, it was. You were a great help.” “Thank you.” The doctor looked at him. “John, I want to tell you something.” “And what?” “Well, how should I start... What do you know about your parents?” John raised an eyebrow. “I just know that I was adopted.” “And about your real parents?” John sighed and turned around. “Nice to meet you, but I have to go now.” “Wait, John. Don't you remember me? Or the Tardis? The 'mysterious blue box' ten years ago?” The blond stopped. “It was just a dream. Just me and my over-active fantasy.” “John, I am your father.” He laughed unhappy. “Wow, you could quote Star Wars” “I mean it! You are John Hamish Watson, raised by Fiona and Patrick Watson. You have an older sister, Harry.” John still not turned back around. “You used to dream about planets and stars. And even if everybody told you otherwise, you knew they where real.” “How could you possibly know those things?” “Because I am your real father.” “An hour ago you told me you're a timelord with a spaceship that looks like a blue box.” “And both facts are the truth.” John finally turned around. “Why?” “What?” “Why didn't you want me?” The doctor took one step closer. “It was to dangerous. I fight with aliens every day on different planets everywhere around the universe. Not the best way to raise a child.” John nodded. “Thank you. I've asked that myself for years now. So... I am a timelord too?” “Yes. And one day the humans will look op to you and say 'This is John Watson. He saved the earth.'” John smiled. “I hope so. Well... Will I see you again?” “Of course, John.” The doctor smiled too. “Ok. But... I have to go. I have an exam tomorrow.” “You are really studying here?” “Yes.” The young man smirked. And walked away. “I'm going to become a doctor!”

“What is he doing?” River asked. “I haven't seen him a while.” “Me too. But we could change that. Let's see...” They left the Tardis and stood- in a village in the desert? “What the hell... Are you sure we're right?” “I haven't done anything-” A voice shouted behind them. “Doctor?!” They turned around and faced the small, blond man. He wore an army uniform. “John! What happened? Weren't you about to become a doctor?” John smiled. “I AM a doctor!” He pointed with a grin at his badge. “Doctor John Hamish Watson. Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. And, since last month, Captain.” River hugged him. “That's my boy!” “It's nice to see you but... I don't think it would be good if the major finds you. We could talk but we also should hide the-” He could not finish the sentence before the shoots fell. “DUNK!” John shouted, taking his gun. There were three Afghans hiding between half-destroyed houses. “TO THE TARDIS!” John covered their backs while they jumped back in the blue box. “John, come in!” River shouted. John turned around and ran, but just before he reached the door, a shot hit his shoulder. “JOHN!” The doctor managed to pull the wounded soldier inside and shut the door. “John, could you hear me? John!” He was unconscious and his shoulder was bleeding strong. “Damn it, why didn't he regenerate?” “He is not dead, he is just wounded.” River said. “John, wake up! John...”  
  


John woke up in a Hospital. They've brought him back to London.

Even if he had not seen his parents for a really long time, John's life could not have been any better. After he met Sherlock, he knew that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Everything was fine, until Jim Moriarty.

 

John stood there, with a Semtex-vest and saw the hurt in the eyes of his friend. “This is a turn-up, isn’t it, Sherlock?” _Please, understand._ “John. What the hell ...?” “Bet you never saw this coming.” _Look at me, Sherlock! Understand..._ “Now open the Parker.” said the voice through the earphones. “What ... would you like me ... to make him say ... next? Gottle o’ geer ... gottle o’ geer ... gottle o’ geer.” “Stop it.” “Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him.” John swallowed. “I can stop John Watson too. Stop his hearts.” “Hearts? What do you- Who _are_ you?” A door opens at the far end of the pool and a soft male voice with an Irish accent speaks from that direction. “Oh oh oh. You mean he haven't told you? His- _little secret_? And I thought you two were friends...” Moriarty stepped closer. “You could tell him now, Johnny-boy. Go ahead.” John just looked away. Sherlock would not believe him. “Don't you trust him?” “Of course I trust him!” John shouted now. “But not enough to tell him?” “He-” John glanced at Sherlock. “He would not understand.” Again hurt in Sherlock's eyes, far too much to hide. “And now even Daddy could not help you any more...” Sherlock showed Moriarty the USB-Stick. “Take it.” ”Huh? Oh! That!”He strolls past John and reaches out for the stick, grinning. “The missile plans!” _Sherlock, what are you doing?_ He takes the stick from Sherlock’s fingers and brings it to his mouth, kissing it. Jim lowers the memory stick and looks at it. “Boring!” He shakes his head. “I could have got them anywhere.” He nonchalantly tosses the stick into the pool. Seeing his opportunity, John races forward and slams himself up against Jim’s back, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around his chest. Sherlock backs up a step in surprise but keeps the pistol raised and aimed at Jim. “Sherlock, run!” 

 

Jim laughs in delight. “Good! Very good.” “ If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up.” He smirked. “Isn’t he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. Always the loyal little timelord.” He grins briefly at John, then looks towards Sherlock. “You’ve rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson.” He chuckles as a new laser point appears in the middle of Sherlock’s forehead. John stares in horror as Jim looks round at him expectantly. Sherlock, either seeing the edge of the laser beam shining from the gallery or realising what’s happening from John’s expression, shakes his head slightly. John releases his grip on him and steps back, holding his hands up to signal to the sniper that he won’t be trying anything else. Jim glances round at him, then turns back towards Sherlock while brushing his hands down his suit to straighten it. He gestures to it indignantly. “Westwood!” “What did you meant, 'timelord'?” Sherlock asked and glanced at John again. “Oh, our sweetie here has a rather interesting family history. Don't you think, Johnny-boy?” John shut his eyes. “I'm... I'm a timelord, Sherlock.” he said quietly. “And what should that mean?” Jim chuckled. “Yes, Johnny-boy, what does it mean?” John was angry. Really angry. “Oh, don't be mad with me! You know, I am just doing this to get to you father. Always wanted to meet  _The Doctor_ . And-” And John's fist hits the face of the consulting criminal and a shot hit him in the chest in return. It did not hit the vest, fortunately, but it hits him. “ _JOHN!_ ” Sherlock dropped the gun and ran to his friend. “That was... really really stupid.” Moriarty said. “Than I have to make a new plan. Should not be that difficult.” He walked away around the pool, still speaking, but Sherlock didn't pay attention at him. All that counted was John. He pulled of the vest and saw John's green button down shirt, soaked with blood. “John, god, John-” He felt tears in his eyes. He'd never cried in his life. “Sher-” John coughed. “Don't speak. I'm going to call the ambulance. Everything will be all right.” John smiled weakly. “It's all right now.” “No, John. I'll save you, I promise!” “You don't have to. Look!” His limbs began to shine. “John?” “Step back, Sherlock!” John said and pushed him away just in time before his body began to burn. “NO! JOHN!” Sherlock tried to catch his friend, but a hand on his shoulder hold him back. “You have to let it happen.” Said the man. “Who the hell are you?” “I am the doctor.” “You...” “John is my son. And trust me. If you interrupt him now everything becomes worse. He's nearly through.” Sherlock watched him burn, unable to move. And than, as fast as it began, his limbs stopped to shine and he collapsed. Than Sherlock could move again and ran towards him. But something... Something was really wrong. Than he noticed it. “That... That isn't John.” On the floor, right where John was seconds ago, even in his clothes, sat a young man. He looked as if he was in his mid-twenties. His hair was also blond, but lighter than John's and his eyes were green, not blue. He was also a bit bigger than John, but slimmer. He smiled at Sherlock, than at the man. “Hey Dad-” He grimaced and seemed to go along his teeth with his tongue. “Strange.” “It is, isn't it?” The dark haired man smirked. “Congratulation, John.” “That... That isn't John.” Sherlock said. “I am!” The young man laughed and rose from the floor. “Hey! I am bigger than before!” He looked at his limps. “And my shoulder don't hurt any more!” “You... are John? How is this-” “Sherlock.” He steppe closer. “I am a timelord. I am not human!” “Impossible.” “Is it? You remember as Moriarty said 'hearts'? Here.” he took the hand of the detective and pressed it against his chest. And Sherlock felt two hearts beating. “B-But... How-” “The timelords lived once upon a time on Gallifrey. But than came the great time war against the daleks, long story, and all of them died. All, except me.” “You are an... alien?” “Sort of. I grew up in the Watson family here in London, all ordinary. I was already twenty when I learned that I am not human.” John looked at the floor. “I'm sorry I haven't told you, Sherlock. I didn't know what you would say. And I-” He stopped and blushed. “What, John?” “I-I... You are my best friend and I... I am in love with you.”

 

Sherlock stared at him. “You-” John still looked away. “You don't have to say anything. It is all right if you-” “I love you too.” “What?” “You heard me.” “Y-You do?” “Yes.” John smiled shy. “Isn't that the part of the story where the hero is kissing the princess?” Sherlock asked with a wink. “Than kiss me you idiot!”

 

“Aww, so cute.” River said as they watched the two. “He's a real eye-catcher our John, isn't he?” “Yes.” The doctor murmured. “What's wrong?” “Just because he has two hearts it does not mean that they should be broken.” “Oh, come on! He's in love!” “I don't trust this detective. He'll do something that hurts John. One day.” “You are the perfect example for an overprotective father, you know? Let's go. If he'll hurt John, you could still kill him. But let them be happy now.” He sighed. “Ok. Go to the Tardis. I have to give John something.” He gently brushed with his fingers over the pocked of his jacket.

 

John walked towards his father. “I... I haven't introduced you yet. Dad, this is Sherlock Holmes, the world's only Consulting Detective. And Sherlock, my dad, 'The Doctor'.” “Pleased to meet you, Sherlock. And John, how was you first regeneration?” “Strange. Really strange. It gets better the next time, right?” “Wait, the next time?” The doctor laughed. “Yes, Sherlock. This will happen every time he dies. I am in my eleventh form right now.” “So he isn't just not human, but also immortal?” “Nearly.” They were silent for a long moment. “Well, John, this was your first time after all. That means you get this from me.” He gave him a bundle. “Some things should be really useful for you one day.” John unpacked the bundle and stared at its content wide eyed. “D-Dad...” “What is that?” Sherlock asked curious. “That is a vortex manipulator” said John. “With that you could travel through time and space.” “And that's not all of it!” The doctor grinned and put the apparatus to the side. “Psych Paper?” “Could be used as everything. As invitation-card, id or whatever!” he explained to the detective. “And, last but not least” John gasped. “Well, it is more a gift from the Tardis than from me.” John took the little gadget with amazement. “You... Are you serious?” He nodded. “You are old enough. And maybe one day I'll need your help. Then it's useful if you can handle these things.” John glanced at it. “A sonic screwdriver.” He closed his fist around it. “I... I don't know what to say.” He hugged his father. “Thank you. Very much.”

 

Sherlock and John sat in a cab to Bakerstreet. “You know what I think about?” John asked him. “No?” “I think about how I should explain Mrs Hudson what happened” he laughed. “Oh my god, and the whole Yard! They'll think we've turned mad!” Sherlock laughed, too. “Could you imagine their faces?” “Oh, yes! Anderson will turn insane!” They giggled the whole way home, until they stood in front of their door. “We'll manage it.” Sherlock said and kissed John gently. “Together.”

 

~The End~

 


End file.
